Mudblood
Fantastic banner by violet ephemera over at tda for this story on Harry Potter Fanfiction! '''When ordinary 11-year-old girl Rowan Frost finds out that she has been invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her life takes an exciting turn. Soon she finds herself locked out of the castle with a killer on the loose. How is Rowan going to get out of this one?' 'Prologue' Nestled amongst the pine trees in a dip between two hills was a crooked white-bricked house, one that looked as if it had been taken from the pages of a storybook. A winding stone path led to its front door, weaving through the close-cut grass and slicing a way through the bursting flowerbed, full of an assortment of brightly plants that were spilling out onto the lawn. The door looked as if it had seen better days, for it was leaning slightly to one side, a split zigzagged across one of the panes of well-scrubbed glass and the black paint was starting to peel. In fact, the whole house looked a little worse for wear. The gutters were clinging onto the three remaining brackets, a couple of slates had slid from the roof and were now lying shattered on the ground, one of the wooden pillars holding the front porch up was rotting and the chimney was stained with thick grey soot. The inside of this old and crumbling cottage also seemed as if it had been stolen from a fairytale. The small family that lived there had no heating, instead a merry-fire that crackled away in the living room, warming the entire house. There was no telephone to been seen, but instead a grubby pot of peculiar grey powder. In the kitchen, a brush covered in soapy water was washing the dirty pots and pans all by itself. A feather-duster was dancing over the many strange ornaments that lined the mantelpiece, and in the corner came an odd, click-clacking noise as a pair of needles began to knit a scarf. The soft breathing of the sleeping family drifted under the doors and crept down the staircase. A dark-haired man was sound asleep in bed beside a delicate woman with river of golden hair. In the room next door, a small boy lay wrapped in blankets and duvets. His eyes were closed, but he was not asleep. The little boy was straining to hear a high-pitched noise that was being blown in through the cracks in his bedroom window. It sounded as if it was the whimpering of an animal in pain, yet it was so full of human emotion. The boy, being as curious as he was, wanted desperately to find out what it was that making such an anguished noise. As quietly as he could, careful not to wake his parents, he slipped out of bed and began to make his way down the staircase. Fortunately, the carpet muffled his footsteps, but it was not thick enough to hide the loud groaning creak of a loose floorboard. The boy cringed as he heard his parents stirring, but it came to nothing, as they promptly fell back to sleep. Now wary of where he placed his feet, the boy hurried silently along the corridor and quickly slipped into a pair of mud-splattered wellie boots. He pulled on his raincoat and stepped outside into the darkness of the night. His breath came out in clouds as he followed the pitiful sounds into the forest and icy tendrils wrapped themselves around him. He shivered and pulled his jacket more tightly around him in an attempt to keep out the cold. As he reached the edge of a clearing, now well into the heart of the forest, a sorrowful wail broke out from amongst the bracken. The blood-curdling howl raised the hairs on the back of the little boy’s neck, and he wanted nothing more than to run back to the safety of his bed, but he just couldn’t leave this thing, whatever it was, to suffer. Fighting his way through a clump of bramble bushes, he finally emerged into the clearing. The first thing that he saw was a pair of large yellow eyes, staring out at him from the shadows. They were like pools of amber water, and the boy found himself drowning in them. They were the eyes of an experienced beast, something wise that had seen things that he should not have seen, and they were so sad and lonely... The great grey being shifted from its spot and stepped out of the bracken, so that it was just an arms-length from the boy. Now that it was in the light of the full-moon, he could see clearly what it was. With its dog-like body and scraggily silver fur that stuck out in tufts, its slender grizzled, muzzle and sloping back, there was no mistaking this creature. It was a wolf. Yet, the boy still had his doubts. It was so big, it looked almost afraid and the way it held itself, it looked almost human. The wolf-creature lifted its head to the moon that was showing clearly through the branches of the trees and gave another aggrieved scream. The boy felt his heart pounding in his chest as he took a step closer to the beast. As much as he was curious, he was kind and he felt the unstoppable to need to comfort this sad, lonely creature. Somehow, he was certain that it was not going to hurt him. This animal looked different from any wolves he had seen in books or the television. Just as his fingers brushed the wolf’s, it stopped howling and looked down at him. Its yellow eyes bore into the boys for a long while before it curled its lip to reveal razor sharp teeth, dripping with saliva. Before the boy could move, the wolf lunged, knocking him over with a single blow. The boy desperately tried to push the creature off him, but it was so much bigger than him, so much stronger. A growl rumbled from deep within the wolf’s throat and completely helpless, all the boy could do was lie there, pinned to the cold ground, fear gripping his chest. Leaving no time for the small boy beneath its massive paws to take his next breath, the beast swooped down and grasped his arm in his jaws, piercing his skin with his jaws and shaking him savagely. After a moment, the wolf pricked his ears and, hearing something, dropped the boy and disappeared into the undergrowth. The boy hit a nearby bramble bush. He did not even feel the thorns as they dug into him, shredding his already ruined clothes; all he could feel was the unimaginable ache in his arm where the wolf had bitten him. Pain ran through his veins like poison. The boy was left alone in the forest, broken and covered in blood, his agonized screams piercing the otherwise silent night. 'Chapter One - Hogwarts Express' To any passer-by, I would have appeared to have been lost, fighting back tears as I searched desperately for a familiar face, or perhaps a group of friends. It was true; I was lost, but since I knew nobody, the only thing that I was looking for was an empty seat. I peered through yet another window into a compartment that was full to bursting with chattering girls. To me, it looked as if they were all best friends, having known each other all of their lives – though it was likely they had met only a few moments earlier. With a pang of regret, I realized that if I had arrived here ten minutes ago, perhaps I would have been sitting amongst them, joining in with their conversation and feeling perfectly at ease. Instead, I was hovering outside of the sliding door, wondering whether or not to ask to join them. Lingering there a moment longer, I decided against the idea of interrupting them and turned away, entering the last carriage. As I passed down the narrow aisle, I began to feel a sickness in the pit of my stomach. What if I had to stand for the whole of the journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? What if I didn’t make any friends? What if the Headmaster had made a mistake and I didn’t really have any magical abilities? With this swirl of questions came a wave of dizziness and I had to reach out for the wall to steady myself. Most of my fears were already coming true; there was only one more compartment left and it was very likely to be full, I hadn’t spoken to anybody yet and I had never even heard of Hogwarts until last month. Taking a deep and calming breath, I blinked the wetness away from my eyes and forced myself to move forwards. I was trembling by the time that I had reached the last door, trying to look anywhere apart from through the window. Finally plucking up the courage, I slid the door open and braved a glance inside. Breathing a sigh of relief, I was glad to see that the compartment was very almost empty. A small boy that was sitting beside the window looked up as I entered. His face was pale and tired; the dark bags beneath his eyes gave me the impression that he was ill. As the sunlight touched his golden hair, I saw small patches that were tinged grey. His blue eyes bore into as if he were waiting expectantly for me to say something. “Y-you don’t mind if I sit here, do you?” I stammered, shifting from side to side in the doorway. The boy’s eyes had widened and he was staring at me in surprise, as if horrified that somebody had dared to ask such a question. After a couple of moments of silence, I turned away, obviously unwanted. “W-wait!” the voice was so quiet that I almost didn’t hear it. “O-of course you c-can sit h-here!” The boy was smiling shyly up at me though he still seemed shocked that somebody had chosen to sit beside him. I managed to return a weak smile, sitting down opposite him. My stomach was still knotted with worry, even though I now had somewhere to sit and somebody to talk to. Forcing myself to relax, I tried to push my troubles aside and kept myself busy by attempting to start a conversation with the boy. “I’m Rowan Frost,” I told him. “What’s your name?” The boy jerked his head upwards, as if taken aback that I was trying to speak to him. He sat there, staring at me for a long while before he seemed to process what I had just said and realized that I was looking for a response. “Umm...” he stuttered. He paused, words apparently failing him. “I – I’m R-Remus L-Lu-Lupin.” A slight redness crept across his cheeks. I felt a stab of sympathy for this boy, Remus; he was obviously very shy. Nevertheless, I pressed on; "Is this your first year too?" Remus nodded. "I - I'm kind of nervous," he admitted. I smiled kindly but i knew that nobody could be as nervous as I was. Not even this small stuttering boy who was sitting alone at the back of the train. He at least knew a little about the school, I realized as I noticed the book lying open on the bench beside him; Hogwarts: A History. "I know how you feel," I assured him. Remus looked slightly relieved but didn't say anything more. Instead, he turned around and resumed gazing blankly out of the window, seemingly lost in though. I was startled by his sudden loss of interest; a moment ago I had thought he was going to say more. There was a few moments of awkward silence as I wracked my brain for something else to say before the door slid open. A teary-eyed girl with long, red hair burst into the compartment, throwing herself down beside Remus, who swept his book up into his arms. He hurried to move over to the opposite bench, sitting beside me and looking alarmed. A second or so later, a lanky boy, already dressed in his Hogwarts robes, joined her, slamming the door shut behind him. He had pale, sallow skin, a hooked nose and long, greasy, black hair. "I didn't mean it, okay?" he cried. "I'm sorry if I upset you, Lily!" The girl looked up, her green eyes sparking with anger, mouth opened as if to shoot back a snappy remark, before she sighed and shrank back into her seat. "No, I'm sorry, Sev," she replied finally. "I shouldn't have overreacted like that." The girl, Lily, suddenly jerked her head upwards and looked at Remus and I as if she had only just noticed us. "Excuse my manners," she continued. "I'm Lily Evans, and this is, Severus Snape." Lily held out a hand which I shook. "Rowan Frost," I told her. Lily smiled, offering the same hand to Remus, who recoiled slightly, pulling the sleeve of his over-large jumper down before taking it. "I'm R-Remus Lu-Lupin," he mumbled, suddenly seeming incredibly fascinated by a speck of dirt on the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Severus glaring at him, but didn't mention anything of the matter. "So," Lily chirped. "Which House would you two like to be in?" "House?" I echoed, confused. Lily brightened slightly. "Oh!" she gasped. "Your Muggle-born like me!" I looked at her blankly, having no idea what on Earth she was going on about. "W-w-when you go to Hogwarts," Remus piped up suddenly. "Y-you'll be sorted into whichever House f-fits your personality b-best. G-Gryffindor is supposedly for the brave and ch-chivalrous, Ravenclaw for the qu-quick-thinkers, Hufflepuff for the loyal a-and Slytherin for the c-cunning. Muggles are non-magic p-people." He had spoken so quickly and quietly that I had had to strain to hear him, and now that he had finished, his cheeks were flushed red and he was wringing his hands together anxiously. "I'd like to be a Gryffindor then," I announced. "Well," Severus remarked. "I can tell you and your friend aren't going to be in the same House." Remus blushed furiously and turned to that Severus could not see the hurt on his face. "Sev!" Lily exclaimed, outraged. "That was mean!" "I'm going to get something to eat," was his only reply. With that, he left the compartment, sliding the door shut behind him with a snap. "I'm so sorry about that!" Lily gushed as soon as he was out of ear-shot. "I think those two boys upset him earlier on. I'm sure he didn't -" "'S okay," Remus cut across her. "I-it really doesn't matter." "Are you sure you're all right?" Lily fussed. "I'll get him to apologize later on! I'm sure you'd be a great Gryffindor!" Remus just shook his head and shifted into a more comfortable position. There was a moment's silence. "Do you think we should change it our robes?" I asked. "We should be arriving soon." 'Chapter Two - The Journey' "Firs' Years! Over Here! Firs' Years!" As soon as I had stepped off of the train and onto the platform, I had been swept away in a wave of students. I had completely lost sight of Remus, Lily and Severus - who never had returned to our compartment - so it came as quite a relief when I heard the great, gruff voice calling out above all of the chatter. Turning around, I was startled to see a gigantic man, most of his face hidden by wild, bushy hair. He was standing in the midst of the sea of pupils, the lantern in his hand bobbing up and down well above everybody else's heads. Warily, I fought through the crowd, glad to see other children of around my own age also making their way over to the man. Once I was about a minute or so away, I stopped, gazing around at the other gathered first year's. Lily, who appeared to have found Severus, was standing by two dark haired boys and looked to be deep in conversation with a girl with short, spiky hair. Across from her, I was the group of giggling girls from the Hogwarts Express and Remus was standing to the side of them, a short, chubby boy beside him, although they appeared to be looking in opposite directions. "Is that all o' yeh?" the huge man boomed. When nobody replied, he began to move forward. "All righ'! Follow me, firs' years!" Nervously, I followed him off of the platform and onto a narrow path - though I couldn't be sure, as it was so dark, I had to squint to see more than an arms-length in front of me. The damp earth trail curved steeply downwards and tree roots jutted out of the ground on either side. I stumbled and slipped a couple of times, but was able to keep my balance - unlike the spiky-haired girl that Lily had been speaking to, who managed to fall flat on her face at least twice. "If yeh all look round this nex' corner, yeh'll be able to see Hogwarts," the giant man told us. As I continued onwards, the trees began to thin and the path gave way to a large lake. The starry sky was reflected perfectly onto the great stretch of twisting black water and at the other side, on top of a mountain cliff, was a huge castle. Light poured through its arched windows and its many turrets and towers reached high up into the air. Ooh`s and aah`s broke out on either side of me as other people caught a glimpse of the magical school, and the crowd soon burst into a excited babble. "Four to a boat!" the man yelled above the noise. "Hurry along now! All o' yeh," he added to the two dark haired boys that I had seen earlier on. The one with the curls leaped down from the tree that he had been attempting to climb, grinning sheepishly. I followed everybody to the edge of the lake where there was a jetty. Beyond that was a cluster of small, wooden boats. By the time I got to the edge of the platform, there was only one boat left. Nervously, I stepped into it, grabbing onto the side as it lurched violently. Remus, who was already sitting down, reached out for my other arm to steady me. I smiled at him gratefully, walking carefully over to the bench and sitting down beside him. We were soon joined by the two dark haired boys. "Righ' then," the man, who seemed to have taken up a whole boat all by himself, hollered. "Everybody ready?" There was a few scattered nods. "FORWARD!" The two boys who I still did not know the names of, hurriedly grabbed an oar each and began to row forwards. Meanwhile, I looked on in amazement as all around me, people glided over the glimmering, dark liquid, heading towards a gaping hole in the rock face of the cliff. Out little boat was sailing smoothly, despite how rickety it looked, until; "Oh no!" Startled, I turned to see the bespectacled boy with the messy black hair leaning over the side of the boat. It wasn't until saw the oar that he had been holding floating in the water did I realize what had happened. "Here!" the other boy cried, tossing the oar towards him. I gasped, ducking down as it flew over my head. "Use this to get it back." The boy with the glasses nodded. "Good thinking, Sirius," he responded, once again leaning over the side. A moment later I heard a faint plop and he cursed under his breath. "James!" the one who I assumed to be called Sirius said slowly. "Please tell me you didn't just drop that?" "I didn't just drop that," James replied. When Sirius gave a small sigh of relief, he added, "Now how are we going to get it back?" I glanced up to see the others slowly disappearing through the ivy curtain by the mountain, far up ahead. Remus and I exchanged an anxious look. “Wait!” Sirius warned as James made another attempt to reach the oars which, by now, were making their way up to the castle without us. “I’ll try and get them! You’ll probably fall out!” James shot him a glare, but sat down without protesting. Sirius got to his feet, causing the boat to sway dangerously. He took a step forwards and I slid down the bench as Remus was almost thrown overboard. “Stop!” I cried before he could move any further. “I’ll get them back!” As I was lighter and closer to the edge, I managed to clamber over easily. Getting the oars back, however, proved to be a lot more troublesome. Though I was lighter than Sirius, I was quite a bit smaller, meaning my arms weren’t nearly as long as they needed to be. I had to lean much further out of the boat than I would have liked to before I was able to grasp my hand around the slippery handle of the oar. I heaved it partly out of the water and pulled it back to my stomach. Pausing for breath, I reached out again, making sure to keep a tight hold of it with both of my hands. Rescuing the other one required a lot more effort. As it had been dropped a while ago, it had been carried right out into the centre of the lake – much unlike us. Stretching out as far as I could without falling out, I began to scoop the second oar back towards us. It was just inches away from being within easy reach when a wave passed underneath the boat. I flew forwards, feeling my grip on the oar loosen and gave a startled cry. I would have almost certainly tumbled into the lake if arms had not wrapped themselves around my waist, dragging me safely back into the boat. The oar that had still been in my hands fell to the floor with a clatter and I flopped back onto the bench, my heart thumping in my chest. “Thanks, Remus,” I managed to gasp out, realizing that it had been him that had saved me from falling into the icy waters. Remus smiled faintly, shrugging his shoulders in a modest reply. “Got it!” I looked up to see James, who was waving the second oar triumphantly in the air. “Well done, err...” He looked at me pointedly. “Rowan,” I told him. He nodded and began to help Sirius row us to the edge of the cliff. Within moments we were passing through some kind of tunnel that seemed to have been built right underneath the very school. Its walls, shimmering with acrid water, arched high above my head. It didn’t take long before we reached the other boats and, I saw with a sigh of relief, the other first years and the giant-man waiting for us. When the boat had reached as far as it could to the edge of the lake, I climbed out onto the rocks after James, waiting for Remus to catch up before hurrying over to everybody else. “Are yeh lot all righ’?” the giant-man asked us gruffly. “Didn’ fall in, did yeh?” Sirius shook his head. “No,” he replied. “We just had a slight incident with the oars.” “And it was not at all my fault,” James added quickly. The giant-man shook his head vaguely before turning and leading us the rest of the way through the stone passageway. As our footsteps echoed around the cave, I was suddenly glad to be in the middle of the crowd and hurried to keep up with them, anxious not to fall behind again. After ascending a large flight of stairs, I stopped behind a magnificent pair of tall, oak double doors. I gazed at the giant-man in awe as he raised his humongous hand and knocked loudly three times. At once the door opened to reveal a stern-faced woman with dark hair tied up in a tight bun and robes of a deep blue. “Professor McGonagall,” the giant-man addressed her. “Sorry we’re a bit behind schedule.” The woman shook her head. “Not at all, Hagrid,” she assured him. “You may leave us here.” Turning to us, she continued, “Welcome to Hogwarts. Please follow me.” 'Chapter Three - The Sorting Hat' "When I call your name, you will put the hat on your head and sit down on the stool to be sorted!" Professor McGonagall cried. "Abbott, Henry!" A boy with masses of curly brown hair and a very red nose stepped forwards and sat down on the stool. The moment Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head, it shouted; "HUFFLEPUFF!" The table that was furthest left cheered loudly and Henry Abbott ran to join them, while I gawped in astonishment. "Anderson, Katie!" A small, rosy-cheeked girl with wavy brown hair moved hurriedly to the front of the room, her blue eyes flashing nervously. "GRYFFINDOR!" "Avery, Richard!" "SLYTHERIN!" "Balter, Amy!" "RAVENCLAW!" "Black, Narcissa! "SLYTHERIN!" "Black, Sirius!" Sirius stepped out from in front of me, tripping on his robes as he stumbled across to where Professor McGonagall was standing. He managed to regain his balance before he fell and flopped down onto the stool, taking long, shaking breaths and muttering something to himself quietly. As I hadn't ever imagined him to be shy, I was startled, even if I hadn't known him for more than half and hour. "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius grinned widely, despite the fact that his applause was noticeably quieter than everybody else's, and went to join the Gryffindor table. The list went on and on. Alexandria Chase was sorted into Ravenclaw, Lily and Alice Fortescue to Gryffindor, while Morris Elmes was placed in Hufflepuff. "Frost, Rowan!" I could feel myself shaking. My knees were wobbling so much that I felt sure that I would lost my balance and embarrass myself in front of the whole school. The distance between where I was and Professor McGonagall seemed to increase by about a mile as I ploughed onwards, finally sitting down on the wobbly three-legged stool. As soon as the Sorting Hat was put onto my head, an earsplitting voice cut through my worried thoughts. "A Frost, eh? I've only ever had one of you before," it said. "Your loyal, yes, there's no doubt about that, but you don't seem to be a Hufflepuff as she was. Oh no, no, no... Your far too cunning, and what's this? A definite thirst to prove yourself. How peculiar; a Mudblood Slytherin." I glanced out towards the Slytherin table and a flash of fear shot through me. I didn't want to be one of them. I wanted to be with Lily and Severus. "You'd like to be a Gryffindor? Yes, I can see it all here; bravery, courage, chivalry... My, you are difficult to place, Miss Frost. You would be perfect for Slytherin, yet you seemed to be destined for its rival house. What a shame." The voice stopped and suddenly, the Sorting Hat bellowed; "GRYFFINDOR!" With a small sigh of relief, I leaped to my feet to join Alice Fortescue and Lily, who beamed delightedly at me. I wass able to relax at last as I watched David Gudgeon being sorted into Ravenclaw. Lucy Halt and Deborah Jacks went to Hufflepuff. "Lupin, Remus!" Remus and James joined Sirius, as did a stumpy boy named Peter Pettigrew. Professor McGonagall continued to call out name after name until she came to, "Zabini, Undecided!" who was placed in Slytherin house. As soon as Undecided Zabini had settled down, an old man roses from his seat. He had a long white beard, robes of dark purple and piercing blue eyes which he gazed out at us with over the top of his half-moon spectacles. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" he announced. "Before we get too befuddled with our meals, I have a few start of term notices. Professor Bud would like to inform everybody that she has planted a new tree near the Great Lake. Very dangerous plants, are Whomping Willows, so I would advise you all to stay well clear of it. Secondly, our caretaker, Argus Filch, has asked me to remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridors, and lastly, the forest on the grounds is, as per usual, strictly out of bounds. That is all! Pausing, the man who I guessed to be Professor Dumbledore - the Headmaster - clapped his hands. "Let the feast begin!" Instantly, a wide variety of different cuisine appeared inside the empty platters and bowls that lines the lengths of each of the four tables and a delicious smell filled the air. The whole of the Great Hall erupted into a joyous blabber. I looked around in wonder, taking everything in, before piling my plate high with food. From across the table, I heard Sirius speaking; "Pass the mash will you, Angus?" "It's, Remus." "What's that?" "My name." "Huh?" "That's my name." "Huh's your name? I thought you were called, Angus?" "No! My name is Remus!" "It is?" "Yes!" "Are you sure?" I smiled to myself, plunging into a conversation with Lily and Alice Fortescue, knowing that I had finally found a place where I fit in and looking forward to the year that lay ahead. 'Chapter Four - ...' Th next day started with a lesson in Defence Against the Dark Arts. As Hogwarts was so large, it had taken me quite some time to find the classroom. With the hundreds of moving staircases, the many unnecessary rooms and the very unhelpful ghosts, it was almost impossible to find my way around the castle. After taking a wrong turn on my way out of the Great Hall, I had asked an older student for directions and had ended up at a cupboard with a pond and several ducks inside. After helping Alice Fortescue and another girl named Marlene McKinnon out of the Owlery, I finally made it to the Defence Against the Dark Arts room. "Turn to page three of your copy of Defence Against the Dark Arts for Beginners," Professor MaHenrie, the teacher, snapped. I quickly sat down beside a wavy-haired girl, Katie Anderson, pulling my book out of my bag and quickly opening it. Professor MaHenrie stalked up to the front of the room, his narrowed blue eyes glaring out at everybody. As they rested on me, I felt a small shiver run down my spine and looked down at the old, wooden desk that I was sitting at. "Why are there two empty seats?" MaHenrie barked. "James Potter and Sirius Black aren't here yet, sir," a boy that I didn't recognize squeaked after a moment of silence. MaHenrie walked briskly over to the boy's desk and continued, "Where are they?" "I- I don't know, sir," the boy stammered, trembling under the Professor's icy gaze. "They were still in the Dormitory when I left." I looked up in surprise as Remus spoke confidently and calmly. His voice was still quiet and it quivered slightly as he neared the end of his sentence, but he didn't sound nearly as shy as yesterday. As well as this, he didn't seem almost as ill and tired as earlier. "This is a lesson, Mr Lupin," MaHenrie growled in response. "You shall address me as Professor or Sir." Remus sank down into his chair as he went on, "My name is Professor MaHenrie and we are beginning the year with a project on basic defensive spells. Please read the page in front of you." Hurriedly, I looked down, my eyes scanning the crisp, white paper. The passage was about a disarming spell that, if performed correctly, would deprive the opponent of his or her wand. Just as I was finishing the last paragraph, the door flew open. "Sorry we're late, Professor!" James and Sirius stood inside the classroom, sounding very out of breath, their hair sticking up at odd angles. "Where have you been?" MaHenrie demanded, his voice deathly calm. James shifted awkwardly, running a hand nervously through his already dishevelled hair. "Well," he began. "We kind of slept in... And then we got lost." "Then perhaps you should get a map," MaHenrie responded coolly. "We asked a ghost for directions," Sirius went on. "But he sent us up to Dumbledore's office!" "Professor Dumbledore," MaHenrie said sharply before James cut across him. "He told us how to get here, but we must have turned right instead of left because we ended up at McGonagall's Transfiguration class as they were starting a test. She wasn't very pleased and-" "All right!" the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor interrupted. "Sit down! Fifty points will be taken away from Gryffindor, from all three of you." James looked up at Professor MaHenrie quizzically. "Only me and Sirius were late," he told him. "Yes, but Mr Lupin should have woken you before he left the Dormitory," MaHenrie explained. More coming soon! Tomorrow, I should think! Category:Stub Articles Category:Fan Fics Category:SmudgyHollz's Fanfictions